Mark of Devotion
by PadawanGirl
Summary: Reid makes what he considers a drunken-mistake, Morgan convinces him it's alright. Morgan/Reid


**Another short little Morgan/Reid story. This idea came to me the other day in pre-calc when, instead of taking notes, I began to doodle. Oh, and I lied about that other little story being the first Criminal Minds story I've finished. I forgot that I wrote one last year. It was on my other laptop that went psycho this summer, so I don't have it saved on this one. I found it on my deviantart. I might post it on here sometime.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Come on, pretty boy, open the door!"<p>

"No," came the muffled reply from inside the bathroom.

Morgan rapped his knuckles on the solid wood. "Please, Spencer. Just let me see it!"

"No! Oh, what have I done?" cried out Reid.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," pleaded Morgan.

"I am _never _go out for drinks with Garcia e_ver _again! I just _know _this is all her doing."

The night before, on a rare night off, Morgan had made plans to watch the football game with a few of their neighbors. The girls had decided that since Reid was not a sports fan, he would be coming out with them for drinks. When the game was over and Morgan's friends had left, he had tried to wait up for his lover. They had woken early for work that morning, and by the time midnight rolled around, Morgan was sound asleep in their bed.

He hadn't even realized Reid was home until he woke up and found the man tucked up against his side, asleep. He had run his hands through those honey brown locks that he loved so much, before trailing it down the smooth skin of his neck and across his chest, stopping with a frown as he felt something rough. Morgan leaned back and stared down at Reid's chest, surprised to find a small bandage taped on the left side of it. The bandage looked an awful lot like the ones he had after…

Morgan had gently shook Reid awake.

Those expressive brown eyes slowly blinked open and Reid smiled up at him. "Hey," he whispered.

"Pretty boy, did you…" Morgan glanced back down at the bandage. "Did you get a tattoo last night?"

Reid's brow had furrowed in confusion as he also glanced down at his chest. Reaching up a trembling hand, he carefully peeled away the top edge of the gauze, his eyes widening. "Oh my god," he cried. He had scrambled up off the bed and dashed into the bathroom before Morgan could stop him. The lock had _clicked _just as Morgan reached the door.

"Spence, _please, _let me in." Morgan leaned his forehead against the door frame.

"Derek." Reid's voice was quiet. "I don't do things like this. Why did I do this? I never do things like this."

Morgan felt his heart clench at how scared Reid sounded. "Pretty boy, it's alright. It's just a little tattoo. If you really don't like it, we can get it removed. Please, just let me see it."

He paused, waiting for a response. At the sound of the lock being undone, Morgan slowly opened the door.

Reid was standing in the middle of the floor, his hands splayed over the left side of his chest. Morgan moved in front of him, reaching up and gently pulling away the first hand.

"Derek," breathed Reid.

Morgan leaned in and kissed him softly. "It's alright, pretty boy. May I look?"

After a moment's hesitation, Reid slowly pulled away his other hand.

Morgan stared down at the tattoo with a surprised look. It was small, only about an inch and a half. The black ink swirled across his chest, an S and a D intertwined so that they formed a heart, right over where Reid's own heart beat within his chest. Morgan reached up, gently running his fingers across the tattoo. "Spencer," he whispered, glancing back up at him. Reid was watching him with wide, nervous eyes. "This is beautiful," he said, looking back at the tattoo. "Who designed this?"

Reid stared down at it, swallowing. "I did."

Morgan looked back at him again. "You?"

Reid nodded. "The other day, when I was waiting for you to finish up in your office. I was just sketching in an old notepad, and Garcia saw it. She asked if she could hold on to it, saying she had something she wanted to use it for. And I hadn't really been drawing it for anything, so I just let her have it. I guess she was carrying it around in her purse, and had it last night…"

Morgan lightly traced the lines with his fingertip. "Well, I think it's amazing, pretty boy."

Reid stared up at him, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "Really?"

With a smile, Morgan leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the healing skin. "Yes. But if you want it removed, that's okay. But just know, I think it only makes you look even more beautiful."

The blush spread from Reid's face all the way down his neck and chest, to the tattoo. "Really?" he repeated.

This time Morgan pressed a kiss to his lips. "Really."

Reid gave a slight smile. "Well, m-maybe I'll keep it then."

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, you <em>can <em>touch a tattoo the day after you get it. You only need to leave the bandage on for a few hours. And although it might be a little tender, it doesn't hurt to lightly touch it.**

**Also, if you would like to see the tattoo design, I have it here- http : / / padawangirl. deviantart. com/ art/ Spencer-s- Tattoo- 272393209**

**Just take out the spaces. And then review. Pretty please. :)**


End file.
